Runaway  NEW
by jenn-is-me
Summary: i sat in the room, tied to the wall with harsh metal hand-cuffs. My muscles ached and my stomach growled. the door opened and she walked in, carrying something behind her back she was no doubt about to beat me with- better than sounds- new- CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! this is the sequel to Chameleon- you should probably read that one before this one, it would make a little more sense but I don't think it really matters... **

**I deleted the old Runaway because I came up with a much better idea! Sorry if you guys are a little mad at me, but hopefully u r ok with the story! **

**this chapter is just the prologue. hope u like it! read and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway- New <strong>

**Prologue:**

_**Cammie POV**_

The train tracks slid past quickly. I looked down, preparing to jump as Zach counted down silently. We both reached 1 and jumped.

I rolled down a small hill and into the woods as the train went past, nobody knowing that they had helped two teenage spies on the run from an organization that wanted to kill them. But they did.

Zach and I were running from the COC- you know, the organization that is intent on trying to capture us for something that I don't know about. Mom says that they think that I know stuff that is valuable to them. Zach thinks that it's because I will eventually be the best spy out there.

Second to him, of course- because nobody apparently can be better than him.

"It says so in my name," he would say every time I would scoff at him or say anything that would tell him that I didn't believe him.

Picking out leaves that had gotten into my hair, I looked over at Zach. He stood looking up to the moon, lost in thought. The night cold made a chill prick the hairs on the back of my arms. He looked unfazed of the cold, in a whole other world.

"We need to get moving." He just nodded at me, saying nothing. Be barely said anything anymore. Not that he was really ever the talking type, but it sort of hurt that he didn't even bother to answer when I spoke directly to him.

Finally, I decided that he wasn't about to move from his spot, so I started to walk away to find shelter for the night.

"Where are you going?" he asked. His voice sounded tired, slightly annoyed. I didn't understand why he was annoyed- if anything _I _should be annoyed at _him!_ He was the one ignoring me.

I was instantly filled with rage as I thought more. Sought on ignoring him, I kept on walking- ignoring his calls. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have to move and get me on his own.

Finally, he caught up to me and caught my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. I looked up at him, my face really annoyed now.

"Oh, so are you speaking to me now or are you going to keep on just ignoring me like you have for the past six weeks?" I looked at me, taken aback.

I used his astonishment to pull back abruptly and begin walking away again.

"I'm not ignoring you," he said to me, his voice barely a whisper. I could barely hear him- had I not been a spy, I wouldn't have heard him at all. "I know you are really annoyed at me now, Cam, but please don't walk away angry."

I looked back to him. His face finally showed some emotion- something it hadn't since we ran away (at the orders of my mother, no less). He was desperate. His hand was still stretched out to me, where I had shrugged it off.

"So many people have walked away from me, all of them angry. My mother, my father, your mother, Solomon, Bex, Grant, Jonas… SO many people have ran from me when they were angry at me and they- I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Just please don't walk away angry."

That was the most he had said to me in six straight weeks.

And it was also maybe the last thing he would say to me- not that I knew that at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u liked it! please read and review with everything sweet and good on top! <strong>

**i hope to get the newest chapter up soon- I am working on it right now! i might get it up by tomorrow maybe if i get some time off from being all me-like. **

**random comments are very much accepted and loved to me! i do like them very much. **

**Lemme know if u want a random comment at the end of my chapters for this story- just click the little review button at the bottom of the page! :D **

**hope u like this story so far and let me know what you think of it! :) **

**~jenn :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYY GUYS! omg it's been forever and I am SOOOOOOOO sorry! but I am also SOOOO sorry that this chapter is so short, but don't worry, this story will get interesting real soon... **

**ok, so I swear, I had this whole story on my thumbdrive and then can you guess what happened to it? I LOST IT! ahhh! anyway, hope u don't hate me for this, but if you do just don't be too harsh with your typed words! pretty please :) **

**i'm pouting right now, you just can't see it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls series and most likely never will, but this plot line is all mine. **

As Zach closed his eyes after his emotional speech, I saw my chance. With just the whisper of my clothes as they rubbed against my skin, I was off and running through the forest at top speed- which, by the way, is _very _fast.

I almost didn't hear them as they slowly stalked me. Almost.

Turning around in just the knick of time, I quickly swung my foot around in a perfect round-house kick to one of my attacker's jaws. The man groaned and rubbed his jaw from the ground, where he had lost his footing due to my awesome kick.

I had no time to relish in my flawless kick, though, because before I knew it, there were at least fifteen more people coming at me all at the same time (ok, so there were 19 there, but whatever). With all of them out-weighing me, I had to stick to what I did best.

I acted the part of being a Chameleon.

SO when they all charged towards me, I waited until they were perfectly timed, then jumped up to a low branch. My attackers all mashed into each other, not even realizing that I was out of their grasps until I was about a mile away (which only took three minutes (wish I could run that fast, lol) ). Panting under my breath, I kept running.

I had to ignore the ache in my muscles and bones. Because although I had been trained my whole life for this, the actual thing was much more tiring, and much more dangerous. That alone made me breathless and adding to the fact that I had just run 20 miles straight with the only break was the ten minute one where I was being attacked by about twenty people- all of which were muscly and HUGE!

Ignoring the stab in my chest when I realized that Zach was no longer with me (of course not that I really cared…), I finally stopped in a little town that I soon learned was just a little bit outside of Vancouver.

I strolled down the streets as though nothing was wrong- and by the looks I was getting from some people, I wasn't too sure if it was going to well. Finally a girl came up to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked me. Inside, I just wanted to scream out: NO! But on the outside, I kept up my mask, only letting my features shift into an expression of curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She seemed to catch my hint, then motioned to my clothing.

"Well, your clothes are kinda… torn up a bit."

When I looked down, I suddenly realized: this girl was totally right.

My tight black workout shirt was cut at the bottom, showing a small knife cut from the fight that unfortunately I was unable to block (they got me right when I was jumping up to the branch and the running just made the bleeding worse- it really wouldn't have been so bad had I not run so much).

Other than that, it was only my tight sweatpants that were odd. One side was torn from running through the branches- the tear made the one side look like short-shorts.

No wonder they had been staring at me.

I faked a smile and waved her off.

"Oh yeah, I was going on a jog and I tripped and fell- clumsy me!" the girl smiled at my response and visibly relaxed.

"Ok, well, glad you're alright… Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you here before?" I mentally hit myself for once again not having Zach there- he was really good at making up covers on the dot.

"Um, yeah, but I'm just visiting- I had this huge fight with my boyfriend and I just needed to get away," I said. That was almost the truth and I would have hit myself if that cover wasn't a really good idea.

"Oh, too bad…" the girl seemed to be itching to get back over to her giggling friends who all looked as if they wanted the scoop on the new weird chick with the torn up clothes. There were a few guys there too, but they were too busy staring at my exposed flesh to really pay attention.

Smiling at her, I turned and began to jog my way to the opposite direction that I knew they were going. However, when I knew I was out of their sight, I turned back to hear what they were saying.

"…totally weird… girl we … to be tailing… shush, don't talk too loud… Nancy, shut up, that's stupid… hot…" I could only catch snippets of their conversation.

But I could tell one thing: they had to be spies, but not very trained ones if they were flat-out talking about their mission without even using codes…

Thinking back to what "Nancy" looked like, I suddenly felt like hitting myself in the head- again. The Tilliam Academy for Fine Young Women and Young Men was another spy-training school. They must have been freshman or something…

I quickly made my way towards where I knew the school was. Don't ask how I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN: soooo sorry for the long wait and then the shortness of the chapter but I hope to uodate this weekly, just so you know! <strong>

**I just reread Chameleon and I have to admit that I don't think I did my best with it, so I hope I do a lot better with this one than it! :) lemme know what you think and I hope to get the next chapter up by Saturday, but if I don't please don't kill me! :) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY WHAT YOU THINK! **

**check out my other stories too! imma gonna update them sometime soon too! :D **

**~jenn :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY GUYS! ok, so i know that i am cutting it close- i told some people that i want to get this up by Saturday. It is Saturday right now for me; but it's like 11 o'clock soo... idk when ur gonna read this but- yeah, I technically had this up Saturday! :P so u can't be mad! :) **

**anyway, this chapter is longer and i hope you like it- i really wanted to leave you guys at cliff hangers in a lot of spots, but you ducks are really lucky because I am in a really good mood right now! haha lucky ducks! lol- no more sugar for me today! :) mostly cause today's almost over... :) **

**so, i can't put a AN the bottom because my dad wants me to go to bed, but i might update tomorrow! MIGHT! don't be mad if it's not up! :O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLGHER GIRLS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- <strong>

**Grand Entrance**

After sneaking in through a secret passageway I found in the far back entrance of the Academy, I slinked through the hallways gracefully, successfully dodging the students as they made their way to and from classes.

It wasn't hard to find the headmaster's office- it was labeled dramatically and placed right by the front doors (which meant that I had to sneak my way through the whole school- one that held some of the best spies ever known).

When I did find it, I snuck in through yet another secret passageway- this one left me right behind the desk where Headmaster Collins was sitting, scolding a student, who was sitting in one of the large leather seats facing the desk.

Rolling my eyes as I heard him talking about how "stealing young ladies' undergarments is simply not allowed".

Boys- they never change, no matter what country you're in…

Shaking my head, I waited until the boy was gone, then I crept out of my hiding place and stood directly behind Mr. Collins.

"Kids these days, huh?"

He jumped and swiveled to look at me, a knife drawn and pointed at my neck in record time.

Blinking when he recognized me, he hesitantly lowered his weapon, but I could see his knuckles turning white from his strong grip on it.

"Cameron Morgan- what brings _you _here?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. Mr. Jacob Collins, age 35, had always thought I was attractive and was very bad at hiding it.

I met him when I was in seventh grade- he was just a little older than me, but I was sure he took more of a preference to my mother and Aunt Abby at the time. But when I visited him again when I was in ninth grade (he was 21 then), I guess I was more appealing… Gross.

Anyway, I guess the six year difference between our age did nothing to deter his attraction towards me.

I smiled at him, glancing only slightly as his knife- he wasn't going to stab me; he didn't have the guts.

"Well, it seems I am having some… troubles and I was wondering if I could possibly stay here for a little- I'll even help out with Cove Ops or something," I said, using my sugary-sweet voice.

He gulped rather loudly and placed him knife back in his pants (ok, ew!) and looked at me for a little… or rather, checked me out some more.

"Alright- but you're gonna have to get some clothes cause I don't think the girls will be liking _too _much competition," he said, winking at me as I turned back towards the passageway.

"Thanks- I'll find my own room," I said, ducking back into the little hole that I barely even fit in (I doubted he fit in there at all).

Jogging back through the school, I quickly made it back to the room that I used to stay in whenever I would visit here.

The room was the same- it seemed Jacob still had it cleaned daily, as if he was awaiting my coming here and was eager to have me back. It was modern-style, with a walk in closet as big as the room and a bathroom that was probably about the same size as well.

It was based on green and white color-scheme and I couldn't help the pang in my chest when I thought about how I had made it green, like Zach's eyes. Closing my eyes angrily, I banished my thoughts of him and walked into the bathroom and started a bubble bath going- I really needed to relax.

And get clean.

Lowering myself into the bathtub, I let my eyes close and gently soothed myself with the warm familiarity of the lotion-infused bath flowers that scattered across the water. Luckily for me, the bathroom wasn't green, so for once I was able to forget about Zach.

After I was done in the bath, only stepping out because the water was getting cold and I was getting wrinkly, I wrapped myself in a fluffy bathrobe and padded lightly into my bedroom.

My mind was foggy with the need to go to sleep, my muscles ached with ever move I made from the constant running and fighting that day, and overall I just wanted to go to bed.

Lazily, I moved into my closet and pulled on a pair of extra short-shorts and an oversized t-shirt Jacob had kept there since I had last been here- kind of creepy, but I appreciated it for now.

Dropping onto my bed, I quickly fell asleep to the comfort of my sheets and my favorite color.

When I woke up, I was feeling relaxed and calm- a first in weeks, heck, maybe even months.

After yawning and stretching, I looked at the clock and noticed it was five o'clock in the morning.

Sniffing, I made my way into the bathroom to check to make sure that I didn't look too terribly bad.

Looking into the mirror, I blinked sleepily.

Without anything to really do, I flopped back onto my bed and turned the TV on as well as the lights- might as well _try _to stay awake.

I watched a movie until about seven o'clock; then I deemed it late enough for me to get dressed and ready to present myself to the Tilliam Academy.

After examining my closet, I realized that the only clothes I had were from high school- nothing for teaching or anything. I was then reminded of my Aunt Abby, who helped teach at my school.

She never dressed like a teacher- why should I?

Shrugging, I pulled on some old skinny jeans (now _super-skinny _jeans) and a red tank top. Pairing it with a leather jacket and some black heeled-and-dangerous ankle boots, I decided that it would have to do.

Walking into the bathroom again, I straightened my hair completely and was done. No makeup- no need, really, so what was the point. My face was flawless now, so why would I try to put some crap n my face that would only work at making me either look desperate or stupid.

Hearing the sounds of girls getting up and heading to breakfast jolted me out of thinking about makeup; I can't believe that got me distracted… Wow.

After making sure that they were all gone and it was easily about 15 to 30 minutes into breakfast, I finally stepped out of my room and headed for the Great Hall for my Grand Entrance.

I heard Jacob announcing that they could begin eating, but before he could finish his sentence, I decided to waltz in the doors.

Whispers broke out and I looked around the room to see about 400 male and female faces staring right at me.

I put on a mask and made my way down the main pathway to the podium that Jacob was standing at. I could hear the whispers:

_"Who is she?" "She's hot." "What's she doing here?" "I love her top!" _The last outburst seemed to quiet the whole hall as a girl practically screamed it.

When she saw everyone staring at her, she blushed scarlet and mumbled something about: "nobody understanding fashion…"

I smiled and stood in front of Jacob.

"Hey, Jakey," I said, winking at him.

He gulped loudly. Again.

Then he pointed me to a seat at the staff table.

"Boys and girls, if I could get your attention please!" his voice bellowed through the hall, which had started to buzz with the whispers of the students once again.

It was immediately silent as everyone stared expectantly at Jacob.

"As you can see, we are having a guest here; her name is Cameron Morgan," more whispers broke out, but were silenced again as he whistled. "Thank you. As I was saying, Cameron will be working with the Cove Ops and Fighting courses. Have a nice day- you may eat now."

When he was done talking, the Hall burst with people talking. Everyone looked excited. I guess I was a legend wherever I go. Oh well.

Jacob sat beside me and smiled. "Your legs look _really _good in those jeans."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy guys! so i know I didn't get it up when I thought I could, but hey- at least I got it up before Saturday! which reminds me that Saturday I have a full schedule, but I don't have any school today or Monday and Sunday is completley free as far as I know! yayayayayayayay! SAY YES TO SLEEPING IN! HOORAY! but anyway, sorry I didn't get it up as soon as I wanted but I have plenty of time to try and put another chapter or two up before Tuesday! **

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everything for my story so far and please keep reading and reviewing- it means a lot to me. THANKS A BILLION GAZILLION INFINITY! **

**but yeah, no AN at the bottom because my fingers are cramping and i'm too lazy- sorry guys! :O sorry this chapter's a little short but i literally have no idea what to do for the middle of the story- i pretty much just improvise throughout my stories! lol **

**so i am also working on my _own _story right now- as in not on fanfiction with my own characters and stuff. fingers crossed that it works out ok! :) **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! LEMME KNOW WHAT U THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR- FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! I'LL BE HAPPY TO RESPOND AND LET U KNOW WHAT I THINK OR IF I MIGHT USE IT IN MY STORY! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls; Ally Carter does! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Teaching and Punching Bags

(Cammie POV)

I never thought that I would be standing in front of a class full of expectant students- waiting for me to teach them something. But that is exactly what situation I was in, in that moment. For a spilt second, I felt a overwhelming ammount of respect for my teachers to stand in front of us students and teach us as if it's nothing. But then I realized that _I _wasn't neccassarily supposed to be the one that's doing the teaching and relaxed.

Sitting in the spinny chair of Mr. Aldertree's desk, I watched as the students stared at me. Mr. Aldertree, not sure how to teach with me here, propped behind his desk on his chair with my feet resting on said desk. My high heeled boots were sitting beside me, leaving my feet bare except for the mis-matched socks (they were both the ones with the individual toe thingies, but one was bright and colorful while the other one was plain zebra print).

"...The art of lying is classified with what symptoms?" Mr. Aldertree asked the class. Immediatley pointing to the nearest girl to answer it (maybe that's why basically no one was sitting in the front), he looked at her expectantly.

"Dialated pupils, quickened pulse, or... um..." the girl paused, struggling to remember what the other one was. I guess they were only studying the obvious ones- I guess it made sense, since they were only in ninth grade...

I saw the girl's eyes flick towards me nervously, then glance away, blushing. She started stuttereing even more- she reminded me of Liz and I could feel a small affectionate smile start to creep up on my face.

Liz was always nervous, but she was also always able to answer the questions...

"ANyone else?" the teacher asked, sighing as his eyes searched the room. "Ms. Morgan, would you like to take a whack at it?" he asked.

"Stuttering."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards me- at least, more obviously.

I stood up slowly, raising to my full height like I always did when people were analyzing me.

"Impaired speech habits are the most obvious signs of lying- this includes tremors in your voice and cracks in your voice... When you lie, you unconsiously shift your weight, twiddle with your thumbs, mess with your hair... You always want to look the most natural- but sometimes by trying to look natural, you look _too _natural." My gaze swept over the classroom. As I had spoken, the air seemed to stand still as night.

The students had unconsiously leaned forward to hear what I was saying. With every eye in the classroom on me, I stared right back. Battling with my inner Chameleon, I waited as the shock of my input finally subsided before turning to the desk again and taking out a small package I had seen that Mr. Aldertree had tried to hide.

Too bad for him I was a better spy than he thought.

He had wanted to surprise them- not tell them what the rings did. They were like the lying detector rings I had gotten when I went to Gallagher. I could still feel the ring against my finger- I had never taken if off, save for when I had to when it was for a mission.

I plucked a small ring from the bag and examined it. The rings looked as though they were metal, but i could tell they were really just a substitute- a much cheaper one. Inside I knew that there was a small lie detector.

Walking to a boy in the back I held the bag out to him. "Pick your poison," I told him. He glanced at me- almost arrogantly- and reached his hand into the bag. His hand came back with a regular silver-colored ring with no patterns marked into it.

He slipped it on.

"Now ask me a question." He pursed his lips for a second, thinking for a second.

"What color is your bra?" he asked. I restisted the urge to roll my eyes. Typical boy. I could hear the startled intake of breath from a few of the girls- I guess they never thought that someone would talk to a "legend" like that.

"Blue." My gaze didn't waver and I could tell that his ring had done nothing. That wasn't tru of course- my bra was blood red. Not that I was going to tell them that, though. "Ask me again. Same question."

"What color is your bra?"

"What bra?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he glanced slightly at my chest. "It takes a lot of skill to defy a truth telling ring- why don't you see how much? Everyone grab a ring, get into groups of two, and ask each other questions. See how many times you can tell if someone is lying to you or not."

Dropping the bag of rings onto an empty desk towards the front, I walked back to the desk, snatched up my boots, and made my way slowly out of the room. I felt the eyes of the students burning holes on my back, but without even a glance back, I made my way through the door and to my dorm- I had to get dressed for P&E.

* * *

><p>After changing into a pair of tight blue short shorts, a black exercise tank top, and some sneakers, I made my way to the gymnasium where they held P&amp;E. There I found Coach Davis setting up what looked like an obstacle coarse at the end was a mat where I assumed they had to fight one another.<p>

"Ms. Morgan, there you are!" Coach Davis said, smiling at me. He was twenty-five, his hair a really light blond(almost white), and his eyes shone as a pale blue. All the light of him drastically changed when you saw his skin tone- deeply tanned from all the hard hours outside made him _very _tan- it kind of gave him the rugged surfer look. He wore his usual clothes- a tight Underarmour shirt and loose gym shorts that fell to his knees.

I smiled back at him. He had always been nice to me- we had gotten along whenever we met.

"Hey, Brian," I said. I knew he liked to go by first names rather than formalities- he just didn't like to be the first one to say them.

"How about you go over there and warm up- the kids should be here soon and I want _you _to help them with the fighting. Trust me, you're easily the best fighter I know. And that includes me."

I could feel an unwanted blush creep up my face, so turned with a small 'thanks' thrown over my shoulder in his direction, and headed towards the punching bags. After thoroughly stretching out, I started punching and kicking the huge bag before me. Before I knew it, my knuckles here beginning to bleed and the bag was straining to stay on the chain that kept it attatched to the ceiling.

Finally, the thing broke free, the metal chains snapping from the pressure of my last blow, and the huge punching bag was rolling across the floor towards the students, who all stood there, mouths gaping open.

I tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of the messy bun on top of my head behind my ear and winced lightly as the punching bag took out a little guy (he reminded me somewhat of Jonas- one of... _his _friends- basically the male version of Liz) as he was gaping at me.

Brian Davis then clapped his hands and smiled, dimples forming on his cheeks.

"And that, folks, is why you _do not _want to anger Cameron Morgan."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THE SHORT UPDATE BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY AND COULDN'T FIND MY FLASH DRIVE! AHH! so, anyway, I am REALLY busy right now- I have soccer coming up and everything's just overall caotic! SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE AND FOR THE SHORT LENGTH, BUT IT ISN'T TOO BAD! I was tempted to leave you guys at a cliffy but I guessed that if i had you guys probably wouldn't like me very much... **

**Well, anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope to get the next one up soon! :) -no author's note at the bottom!- **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Break In

(Cammie POV)

After the punching bag incidence- where Brian assured be that they did have spare punching bags- I worked on helping the students with their fighting skills. Truely, the weren't bad. This class was tenth graders and although some were definately made for R&D track, they all showed great potential in certain things pertaining to P&E.

Annie, a small girl who I soon learned was the older sister of the stuttering girl that had reminded me of Liz, was great with rope climbing and sneaking up on people- she would be a great person to have in the field if she weren't so bad at fighting on her own and shooting with basically everything.

And I guess that sounds harsh, but I helped her on guns, bow-and-arrows, knife throwing, etc. and nothing she threw was even close to the target. I decided to stop trying to get her to make pointy or dangerous things fly through the air when she almost impaled me with an arrow and proceeded to start crying.

However, me being the lucky person I am, I was able to catch the arrow just before it was about to hit me in a very interesting place... **(you guys can think of the body part on your own! lemme know what you thought of when you were reading it!) **After reassuring her that it was nothing and I was fine, I sent her over to the obstacle course and went back to the end, where people were fighting each other.

"Jared, loosen your thighs- seriously, if you keep that up, you won't be able to get up when he comes at you," I said as I passed two boys practicing on the fighting mat. Sure enough, right as I was saying it, Laurence, the other guy, decided to attack and Jared wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough and was nailed in the shoulder pretty hard and soon was on his stomach as Laurence held his hands together behind his back.

"Good job guys, you did well," I said as they both got up, brushing some dirt from their shirts as they did. Laurence smiled at me and moved off to bow-and-arrow exercizes. He was a large boy- but not in the overweight kind of way, just uscular and tall. He was also majorly tanned and very dark, but really boyish. He kind of reminded me of a giant teddy bear.

Jared looked me up and down, then gave me a small smile and headed to another station Brian and I had set up for them.

Speak of the Devil...

"Hey, how's it going?" Brian asked, jogging up behind me. He was slightly out of breath and he was working up a pretty good sweat. Surprisingly, he didn't smell bad- just like... _Zach. _

"Pretty good- they have some nice talent," I said, watching as a girl named Mackenzie shot an arrow through a bulls-eye. Brian followed my eyesight and smiled.

"Yeah, they're really talented... You wanna show them what _real _fighting looks like?" he asked me, a strange twinkle in his eyes. I narrowed my own eyes at him.

"Sure."

Then, I pushed him over and ran over to one of the fighting mats, calling the students' attention. "LISTEN UP!" they all immediatley looked over at me and I smiled. "Brian and I are going to demonstrate some fighting moves that you should know!"

At that, they all seemed to stand up straighter and smile a little wider.

I could hear Brian trying to creep up on me and I smiled. "Like this one," I sent them in sign language, careful not to let Brian see what I was doing. Then, just as he was pouncing on me, I jumped and hauled myself onto a low rafter, so quickly I wasn't even sure anyone saw it.

Then, when Brian was stumbling from me not being there, I jumped off of the rafter and landed neatly on his back, succesfully taking him down. He groaned from the weight and I smiled.

"Fun stuff..."

For the rest of the period, the students learned new tricks and moves- some I had made on my own and some that I had learned from other people. But none of them were any of my particularly complicated ones though- which means barely any of them, really.

Not that they were going to learn even a quarter of my tricks- those would be too dangerous for them and way too advanced for even a senior to even attempt.

After that period, I went to the Grand Hall to hunt for some lunch. I was changed back into my clothes from earlier and many people stopped in the hallway to stare at me. Whether it was awe, jealousy, or anything else I guess you could see it in their faces, but really I was too hungry to look closely.

When I arrived at the Grand Hall, I quickly loaded my plate with chicken parmesan with a side of sweet cooked carrots and a nice slice of chocolate lava cake- I suspect this was Jacob Collin's way of getting on my good side after his leering gaze on my legs.

Ignoring the empty seat beside Jacob, I instead turned towards the only other empty seat at the table- right beside Brian. He smiled wide at me and I nodded at him before digging into my chocolate cake- what? I like dessert first...

Just as I was on my third bite of the amazing chicken parmesan, loud sirens blared and lights flashed. A loud, mechanical voice called out: CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK!

I lazily looked up from my food and gazed amongst the large crowd of panicked children. With an air of defiance, I stood from the table and strode towards the large doors that were starting to seal up. I turned around only to mouth:_ Don't Follow Me, I'll handle it _to Brian and slipping out of the room before it was closed off.

At Tilliam Academy, when a Code Black sounded, they closed off all the doors and secret passageways they were aware of and started a head count in every room- if someone was missing, then they would find them after the Code Black was over. They weren't going to risk the lives of many children to save one- as harsh as it sounds, it was pretty logical.

Slipping through the Academy as lights flashed and alarms sounded and passageways closed, I made my way calmly to where I knew the intruder would be. I made my way thoroughly through the halls, ignoring the lights and the alarms. When I finally made it to the Headmaster's Office, he was already sitting there, calmly watching the security cameras on the hidden screens in Jacob's office.

"Hey Cams."

"Hello, Grant."


End file.
